Fashions Fade, LOVE is Eternal
by PeaceLoveFashion
Summary: Percy: An aspiring writer, Annabeth: An aspiring fashion designer. Best friends. Can they make it as a pairing for the fashion design contest, or will they not? Will we see some


**Hey! I hope you enjoy my fanfic! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of those designers... :[ K, R and R!**

"Come on Percy!!! We're gonna be late to the festival!" Annabeth demanded into the intercom for the apartment located in the middle of NYC.

"Okay, jeez!" I mumbled back into the speaker. Annabeth and I were best friends, but sometimes, I just didn't get why she was so bossy… I threw on my black pea coat Annabeth bought for me from some fancy designer boutique and headed out the door. As the stairs ended I could see his friends scowling face in sight. Her blond ringlets were skillfully straightened today and were worn in a half ponytail style. She had light makeup on and she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a baby doll dress, a brown cardigan, a beret, and a pair of pumps.

"How's it going stranger?" I asked with a smirk on his face.

"You wanna know how it's going, Percy? Well, I just sat through 2 hours of traffic to get a mile from my apartment! Oh, and I have been waiting here for about 3o minutes. I haven't even eaten breakfast!"Annabeth fumed.

"Oh, come on Anna B., lighten up a bit…" I said to her. She stuck her tongue out at me and started to make her way to her silver BMW. She unlocked it and got into the driver's seat. I sat in the passenger's seat and waited for the car to turn on.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth sighed. The car made a sputtering noise and it finally turned on. The radio suddenly blared with pop music.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face."

Annabeth bobbed her head to the music as she drove through the obstacle of the city.

"What are you listening to?" I asked lightly.

"Lady Gaga." Annabeth answered. I pushed the preset "3" button and suddenly Linkin' Park's "What I've Done" came on. Annabeth sighed and let the topic drop.

"So…" I said. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, we are going to the annual Fashionista Festival! Like, a bunch of designers are going to be there and we finally get to see the spring collection of the Marc by Marc Jacobs line! I am so psyched!" she squealed. Oh, _now_ she shows enthusiasm about a subject…

"Fun stuff," I muttered unenthusiastically. After 20 minutes on the road Annabeth pulled into a VERY crowded parking lot. There were cameras everywhere and I saw booths with free clothes for advertisement. You see, Annabeth is an aspiring fashion designer and she always drags me along to fashion stuff. I don't really mid it, but, these guys are always hitting on me and I'm like, "Dude, I'm not gay…"

"Can I just chill around until you need me for something?" I asked politely, trying to butter myself into some freedom for once.

"Sure, whatever…" Annabeth murmured, too engrossed in the fashion show going on to actually listen to my question. I slowly crept away and spotted a bench next to a Juicy Couture booth. Don't even ask me if I can name a whole list of designers, because, sadly, I can… Being best friends with a fashion nerd is not exactly easy when it comes to being manly. I sat down on the orange bench and picked up Juicy pamphlet. I read through it and put it back after I was finished. I stood up and walked over to a booth that had an advertisement for a fashion design contest. The poster had the following criteria:

Must have at least 2 people per group.

Must create at least 3 designs corresponding to the subject and a max of 10.

Must be male and female.

One partner must have prior experience in fashion design.

I picked up a brochure and put it in my pocket. "I think Annabeth will want to do this," I thought in my head. I spotted her blond hair and made my way towards her, my eyes drifting over to the Hulk Hoganesque man staring at her suspiciously.

**Hey y'all!!! This is my first fanfic and I hope you 3 it! :] So, please R and R! I promise more is coming if you review!**


End file.
